1. Field of the Invention
A family of mud removal systems for the simultaneous removal of all polymer-based drilling fluid damage is disclosed. The damage can include that caused by partially-hydrolyzed polyacrylamide (PHPA) polymer and particulates such as calcium carbonate. The systems are based on the synergistic combination of organic salt buffers and either peroxides or per-acids. The systems can also include catalase enzymes.
2. Description of Related Art
Many wells are damaged in the course of drilling and workover by the use of drilling muds, drill-in fluids, kill fluids and kill-pills that contain, amongst other things, polymeric constituents. The latter may consist of a single polymer or may consist of mixtures of polymers in aqueous solution/suspension. These polymers may be added for the purposes of viscosification, leak-off control, lubrication, friction reduction and control of shales or other active clays. Typically, the polymers used for such purposes include xanthans (exo-polymers produced by Xanthomonas Camperstris and its relatives), starches (produced from corn, potato, etc), celluloses, guars, and derivatives of these main groups. Polyacrylamides may also be used, in particular so-called partially-hydrolyzed polyacrylamide (PHPA), which is used for shale encapsulation. In addition, most of these fluids contain some form of particulate to impart density and to improve fluid-loss control. The most common of these particulates is calcium carbonate although, occasionally, salt or barite may be used.
Subsequent well productivity can be significantly impaired by the use of these mixtures of polymers and particulate materials, due to the persistence of residues in the well. Their removal can result in substantial improvements in production. Historically, removal of these materials has involved the use of soaking with strong mineral acids (e.g. hydrochloric acid), strong organic acids (e.g. sulphamic acid), or oxidizing agents (e.g. sodium hypochlorite or lithium hypochlorite). More recently, enzymes have been used to remove the polymeric constituents. Some polymers, however, are largely immune to enzymatic degradation (e.g. PHPA).
Acids can hydrolyze some polymers, and can dissolve calcium carbonate. However, in practice, calcium carbonate is often coated with polymer residue, and its removal has been shown to be non-uniform, possible due to worm-holing of the acid through the cake. This results in non-optimal inflow performance, with higher drawdowns and, potentially, greater risk of early water breakthrough, fines migration, and formation failure. Additionally, the acid is corrosive and inefficient, and large volumes must be used in extended reach wells. While hypochlorites can destroy most polymers, they will not dissolve calcium carbonate and their high pH can cause problems if the formation contains any sensitive clays. Combining acids and hypochlorites generates chlorine gas, a potentially harmful material. Accordingly, prior treatments designed to target both polymers and calcium carbonate consisted of several steps. This complicates the operation, and causes additional expense due to the time involved.
Thus, there exists a need for clean-up compositions and methods that are effective at removing both polymer deposits and calcium carbonate. The methods preferably accomplish the removal of both materials in a single step.